epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E9 - Extraction
Welcome back to WikiLost! Now that season 1 is over, the only logical thing is to move on to season 2. If you haven't read up to this point yet, I highly suggest reading my recap page, it contains short summaries of each episode leading up to this point, or, if you want a more in depth description, links to each episode are on the page. For those of you that have been reading, let's get started! ---- Day 31 Evol gave Luc the game plan, and gave him a map of the shore they had been making. We walk in, we shoot anybody that stands in our way, and we take her back. Simple. The group of soldiers trekked through the jungle. There were 12 of them total making the journey, all were armed with machine guns, rifles, pistols and one or two grenades. They walked for about an hour and a half, keeping a walking pace. Once the shore was visible through the trees in the distance, the group stopped. It had been 5 days since they had last seen Jace and Max, and the camp got worried. The Captain had been organizing a search party the previous day, and had gotten permission from Barry to take 2 rifles for the trek, as well as Sierra, Ashley, Arthur, and Noah. At sunrise the group left, walking into the jungle. Jason was playing a game of poker, he had won 6 games total over the past 10 played. He dropped to chips into the middle, raising. Dropping his cards to reveal a large straight, the large black man walked out from the jungle, Lucidus, from what The Captain gathered. Jason stood, and so did all the players at the make-shift table. “Hello survivors!” Lucidus held a machete, and had a machine gun strung around his shoulder and a pistol strapped to his belt. Lexi looked him in the eyes and knew this was the man who killed Axel. “Now. I don’t want to make a scene, so if you don’t mind, I would like to talk to your leader.” ---- Barry began walking forward, but Jason stopped him with his arm, and walked forward for him. “Whatever you want to say to me, you will be saying to the whole camp.” Jason spoke up. “Very well.” Lucidus cleared his throat. “You have one of our people, and we simply want her back. If you fail to comply, we will engage in combat, and I don’t want to do that to you poor castaways.” “Who’s ‘we’?” Jason stepped a little closer. “Irrelevant.” Luc held his gun with more purpose. “Answer my question now.” Jason raised his pistol to Lucidus. Lucidus nodded and turned around, and slid a gas mask from around his neck onto his face, then waved his finger around in a spinning motion and walked into the jungle. Once he stepped onto the grass line, canisters rolled onto the beach and released a gray colored smoke which spilled onto the beach. Barry was the only one fast enough to react, and covered his mouth with a wet towel. The others dropped to their knees and began coughing. Jason looked up and heard roaring, and the trees from the jungle began to shake, like something large was running towards the shore. The camp began to scream and soldiers with gas masks walked out to the jungle line with their guns raised. Lucidus stepped back out and Jason recognized him through the smoke, and began firing his pistol. Lucidus responded by pointing a finger at Jason, and the crack of a gunshot flew through the jungle, followed by Jason dropping to the ground, the sniper bullet entering his stomach, and exiting through his back, embedding itself into the sand. Barry ran over and dragged him to the water line, his makeshift mask still on his face. Joe was keeping guard of the hospice tent and he raised his rifle once the formation of soldiers drew close, but was shot down through the trees, one shot to the right shoulder dropped him to the ground, and 6 shots from an infantry soldier stopped him from squirming. Jason stopped panicking after a while and finally succumbed to the gunshot wound, his body going limp in Barry’s care. Within 5 minutes the soldiers had retrieved Ximena, and the smoke cleared. Lucidus took off his gas mask and raised his voice to the group, who was in shock from the horrifying experience that just took place in front of them. “In one week we’ll make a return. We are aware that some of your people are gone, one week should give them time to return. Collect all of your weapons and food, we will be taking that from you. From that point on, every month we expect you to give us all of your left over food. Honesty is expected. If we feel you are not being honest will us, we will search your camp and I assure you that it will not be in one piece by the time we leave.” With that, Lucidus and company turned, and marched back into a jungle with Ximena on a stretcher. ---- Barry grabbed as many people as he could and they carried Coupe over to the hospice tent, setting him down on one of the beds. Barry ripped off his shirt and observed the entrance wound, then flipped him over and looked at the exit wound. There we liquids besides blood coming out of him, they were spinal fluids and they were coming out fast, Barry had to operate. Keeping him on his stomach, he sterilized a makeshift knife and cut down the back, and began the procedure. Outside of the tent, The group was gathered to take Joe to the graveyard and prepare him for burial. Barry asked everyone but Lexi to leave to help with the operation. Lexi looked at the exposed spine, and with tweezers, removed the small pieces of shrapnel left behind from the bullet going through. Barry needed more than what they had. They had the basics, a scalpel, thread and needle, and tweezers, but that was all when it came to tools. They sure as hell didn’t have what was needed for spinal surgery. The back flap of the tent opened and a woman walked in. Negative. She raised her hands, and began speaking. “I’ve been watching, and I came to help.” She dropped her pistol and kicked it over to Barry. “Back at the 4 Stars camp there’s a doctor, and a bunch of supplies, you’ll need. I can bring them both to you.” “Why the hell should I trust you?” He picked up the pistol and raised it to Negative. “Because I have this.” She opened a satchel and pulled out a silver Calganov computer. “Where did you get this?” Lexi grabbed it. “You friend, Jace, was trying to make a deal with our leader, Evol. Your man Max shot him before he could go through with it. Jace was supposed to capture Ximena on his own, but there were a change of plans of course.” She closed her satchel. “Where’s Max?” Jason grew impatient, needing to perform the operation as soon as possible. “I stabbed him, he’s alive though, I let him escape into the jungle.” Barry sighed, having no choice but to trust her. “When can you go get the supplies?” “Give be a few of your men, we’ll take a trip out to camp, and we’ll take the car back, with the doctor and supplies. We should be back within an hour, maybe an hour and a half.” The Captain walked in to the tent to check on Jason. “What is she doing here?” He raised the rifle to point blank on her head. “Captain, she’ll be taking you back to her camp, she’s giving up supplies, she’s a friend at the moment.” Barry lowered his gun. “Take whoever else you want.” ---- Alright, that's it for the season 2 premier! I'm really proud with how fast I was able to write this one, and hopefully I'll be able to continue the trend. The recap page should be updated in a few minutes. Until then, in the comments,let me know what you guys thought of the episode, give me feedback, and give me criticism to help me improve the series. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts